Why He Fall In Love With Her
by watchingstarsdie
Summary: In hindsight it was the small moments that he would look back on when asked why 'her'. Pure fluff. Random pairings.
1. FlackStella

**

* * *

**

**flack/stella**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the reasons it's just something i found on the internet. and i don't own the characters just something i found on tv but i do own the plot. if you notice anything similar then the owner gets full credit (pls don't sue me) or we probably think alike. :D**

**CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY **

**1. They always smell good even if it's just shampoo.**

It's not hard to love someone like Stella Bonasera. For starters, she's boldly gorgeous. Her golden curls fall perfectly just below her shoulders framing her goddess-like face. And when she smiles, it's not just her lips that do the smiling but also those perfect emerald-green orbs of hers. There is no doubt in anyone's mind that she was beautiful, least of all Don Flack's. He lost count of how many perps, suspects, witness and even just by-standers who have tried their luck flirting with the lovely detective. He also lost count of the number of times he had to suppress the desire to hurt those who look at her the wrong way and beat the hell out of those who sweet talk her hoping to get her to notice them. She definitely had a face to turn heads.

But she is so much more than a pretty face for beneath her stunning features is a clever mind and a radiant personality that, if possible, is more dazzling than her outside appearance. Determined, tenacious and exceptional. She always fights for what she believes in and never gives up without a fight. A woman harder to forget than remember for she always never fails to make a first impression and make you want to delve deeper and unravel the mystery that is Stella Bonasera.

Among these things, there is one thing that lingers to Don Flack and even just a drift of it never ceased to remind him of her and makes sure that she is in his mind all-day long. Her scent. The first time he noticed it was the first time they were introduced to each other. It was intoxicating but in a good way. It may come off a bit too strong but when you can't smell it anymore you unconsciously look for and the scent lingers in your nose wanting to smell it again. It was something new to him. He never smelled that combination before. At first, he didn't give much notice to the combination of lily, cinnamon, freesia, and a smell he couldn't quite give a name and just thought that it was one of those concoctions placed in a pretty bottle and sold at a very high price but he couldn't deny that the scent suited her.

Her scent is one of the main reasons, apart from her face because he is after all still a man, what got Don Flack's interested to get to know the striking Greek detective. And he grew more intrigued on their 25th encounter.

_"There you are! I thought I might have missed you." Don said heading towards her a case file in hand._

_"What?" she replied as she made her way out of the locker room._

_"Mac asked me if I can ask you to pull a double shift and take this case." He said gesturing to the folder at his hand. He noticed that her hair was still slightly wet. It doesn't take a CSI to figure out that she just finished taking a shower and was about to head home._

_"No, its okay. I'll take it." She said going closer to him as she reached for the case file._

_"He said that he wouldn't ask but there's another body at Central Park and he could really use your…" Don lost track of what he was saying for as she approached him, her scent reached his nose and once again brought the variety of scents. Then that's when the scent he couldn't quite name found one. Lily, cinnamon, freesia and her. It wasn't some expensive perfume she used. It was just her. He can still smell the cheap shampoo that the department places in their locker rooms but amidst that is the combination that piqued his curiosity on her. No wonder the scent suited her, it was perfect for her._

_"Okay, I'll just get my kit." She said as she closed the folder which she apparently took from his hand but he couldn't quite remember due to his 'epiphany' and turned around to head to the lab. "Meet you in the car in 10."_

_"…help." He finished his sentence watching her retreating figure. He ran a hand to his hair. His mind trying to make sense of his realization. He wondered what activities she does to smell like that. He knows that her job doesn't give her the luxury of time to do the activities that he thought can make a woman smell like that._

_He stood there in the spot she left her in, her scent still lingering in his nose just like the first time. He just remembered that he needed to meet her at the car when an lab tech bumped into him and made him aware that he hadn't moved from his spot. He headed to the parking lot with her scent and the though of her accompanying him. Unknown to him, that was the moment he started falling in love with her._

He had worked with a lot of others who do the same job as she does but none could compare to the natural scent that is uniquely Stella Bonasera.

**CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY **

**A/N: So the chapters will be titled with the pairings that i will use. If you want you can include a pairing that you would want me to include in the story in your reviews that is if you want to review. I'll place the next reason at the end of my a/n so you could suggest a nice pairing since i haven't yet decided on who to use on the 25 chapters. Anyway, no real plot just a CSI: NY fanfic.**

**And to those who read my story 'Hold me Close' i'm so sorry for the delay on the posting but i couldn't find a proper way to continue it. I'm really sorry and i'm now putting it on the complete section until i can actually continue it so that you won't keep waiting for it. To those who want to continue it just do so but please pm me so that i won't be surprised if you decided to continue it. I really am sorry but if i had the proper way of contnuing it i would so please don't get mad at me. I really am sorry.**

**2. The way their heads always find the right spot on your shoulder.**


	2. DannyLindsay

* * *

**danny/lindsay**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the reasons it's just something i found on the internet. and i don't own the characters just something i found on tv but i do own the plot. if you notice anything similar then the owner gets full credit (pls don't sue me) or we probably think alike. :D**

**CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY **

**2. The way their heads always find the right spot on our shoulders.**

He just pulled a triple shift and the busy day chasing leads, experimenting in the lab. and interrogating probable suspects was slowly taking its toll. If it wasn't for her company he would have collapse due to exhaustion but her presence by his side seems to give him energy to make it through the day.

They were on their last stop before calling it a day. Considering the lateness of the hour, the hotel lobby was pretty much silent except for the occasional bell rings, phone calls, chatter by the staff, conversation by guests who are either checking-in or checking-out and the sound of feet on the marble floor. From their view in the lobby's couch, Danny Messer saw the receptionist, who told them to sit down for a while as she checks if their suspect really stayed in the hotel, encounter an angry tourist who seems to be irritated at something and held the receptionist until he gets what he wants. He decided that this stop would take longer than they though it would and so he hushed all of the sounds and decided to slid his heavy eyelids shut as they waited.

Not more than a minute passes when he felt a slight pressure on his left arm. He opened his eyes to find head of brown curls resting on his shoulder. He looked at her, taking her in. She looked so peaceful to be near him but her exhaustion from the day's work is obvious in her face and he wished that he could somehow alleviate her fatigue. If all days ended with something like this, minus the weariness on her part, he would gladly chase down bad guys all-day long. He smiled putting an arm around her, as both of them adjusted, his arm fitting perfectly around her and her fitting perfectly in his arms. He pulled her closer as he closed his eyes again and rest his cheek on top of her head silently wishing that the angry tourist won't get what he wants and that the receptionist would never come back.

**CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY**

**A/N: So the chapters will be titled with the pairings that i will use. If you want you can include a pairing that you would want me to include in the story in your reviews that is if you want to review. I'll place the next reason at the end of my a/n so you could suggest a nice pairing since i haven't yet decided on who to use on the 25 chapters. Anyway, no real plot just a CSI: NY fanfic.**

**3. How cute they look when they sleep.**


	3. MacStella

* * *

**mac/stella**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the reasons it's just something i found on the internet. and i don't own the characters just something i found on tv but i do own the plot. if you notice anything similar then the owner gets full credit (pls don't sue me) or we probably think alike. :D**

**CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY **

**3. How cute they look when they sleep.**

Mac Taylor stood at her office door giving off a sigh of relief. He was so anxious when he saw the light in her office, just as he was heading out. He did a back-take and found himself hurrying to her office. Now, he stands there, leaning at her doorway, his hands in his pockets, watching her chest rise and fall with her breathing as she dozes off in her chair, a case file open in front of her.

She looked so beautiful. It was a long time since he saw the calm and serenity now present in her face. It's as if sleep offers her the escape from all the troubles chasing her and that's what she needed right now, a place of safety where there are no dangers after her and nothing to worry about. When he saw her this past few days and seeing her now, reminded him of how emotionally vulnerable she can be. He knows that behind those close lids of hers is a spark of something in her that gives her the strength and the capability of enduring all of this but that doesn't stop him from having this 'hero-complex' when it comes to her. She hates that he worries himself about her and she keeps reminding him that she has gone through worse situations. He knows this. He knows that she is strong but that doesn't stop him from wanting to protect her and assuring her that she doesn't have to go through times like this alone because she will always have him. And he will always be there for her, just like she has always been there for him.

He moved from his position approaching her slowly not wanting to disturb her as he removed his blazer and laid it on top of her sleeping figure. He gazed at her as if memorizing the look he would always want to see on her beautiful face. He wished he could somehow bring even just some of that peace to her when she's awake. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear, letting his hand linger for a fraction of a second on her cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Stel."

He had closed the case file and turned off her desk lamp. He loosened his tie as he was heading for the other chair in her office, when he heard a soft "Sweet dreams, Mac."

He wasn't sure if she actually said it or not and he might as well could have imagined it because, taking into consideration the lateness of the hour and the amount of work he had done for the day, it was certainly a possibility. But nonetheless, imagined or not, it brought a smile to his lips as he settled on the chair waiting for sleep to arrive.

**CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY **

**A/N: thanks for reading and to all those who reviewed my previous chapters thank you very much. :D**

**CSINYPanther: sorry if I didn't put up a Hawkes story yet. i'm still 'researching' on his character so that it wouldn't be too OOC. but i did already have a chapter reserved for him it just might take a little while for me to post it coz it's like a latter reason. :D**

**Nienna Tinehtele: I already have a draft for the Flack/Angell chapter but it's a latter reason so it might take some time for me to post it. and how about an Adam/Stella because I haven't yet seen a Adam/Angell and since this is purely fluff I am somewhat getting inspiration from those little moments from the show but I will try my best to write one.**

**Miss Poisonous: thanks! And I'm glad that you liked it. :D**

**4. The ease they fit into our arms.**


End file.
